


isn't it easy to see (what we're going to be)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, and I try to work in supports of people who didn't get supports, literally everyone shows up minus the teachers and knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Marianne and Hilda's relationship growth as seen through all the other students eyes over the years.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	isn't it easy to see (what we're going to be)

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled at getting everyone right I felt like so apologies if the characters don't feel right

**Claude**

Marianne was transferring to the Blue Lions, it was obvious to see when you were looking and Claude had been keeping an eye on everyone in house. Even if they were going to be leaving his house pretty soon.

Next to him Hilda’s eyes flickered towards Marianne and she frowned. She’d been doing that for days and seemed completely unaware that she was. Usually Hilda was cleverer than to show her whole hand; Claude wasn’t sure how she’d missed that.

“Careful, you’ll wrinkle and wreck your lovely face.” Claude said, low enough for only Hilda to hear.

Hilda scoffed and shot him a glare. “I don’t think so, Claude. Nothing could ruin my looks.”

Claude only hummed in reply and looked over to where Hilda had been staring. Marianne was writing down notes on what Manuela was saying but it was with only the barest of interest. Clearly she was thinking about Byleth and her offer to the other students to join her class. It seemed the only people capable of bringing Marianne out of her shell were Byleth and the person sitting right next to him.

Who was still shooting glances over at Marianne with something akin to worry.

“I give it a week.”

“What?” Hilda asked, her brow furrowing. “Claude are you up to something? And without me?”

“Never.” Claude put upon an air of hurt that Hilda clearly wasn’t buying. “And I mean our lovely Marianne there. I give it a week before she’s off to Byleth’s class, gone the ways of our dear Lysithea and Ignatz.”

“You think?” Hilda bit her lip, looking back over at Marianne. She sounded horribly sad in a way Hilda never had before. “It’d be empty here without her.” Hilda sighed and dropped her face into her crossed arms that resting on the desk.

It would be.

Just like it would be emptier when Hilda inevitably left with her.

**Dimitri**

Though Hilda and Marianne had transferred into his class Dimitri had had yet to talk much with them. His classroom was getting fuller every week and he was struggling trying to keep up with all the new students who had joined along with the ones who were already there.

He’d talked briefly to Marianne and gotten a sense of familiarity from her; there were ghosts behind her eyes that felt like an uncomfortable mirror into his own. He wondered then if there were voices she heard too and if so what it was they said. He’d seen her smile and laugh however so he felt like they could establish a friendship if he kept at it.

Hilda though was an unpredictable anomaly that Dimitri had yet to get a sense of. She was a little like Sylvain, a little like Annette, and a lot like a tornado leaving stunned people in her wake.

“Dimitri~” Hilda said, her voice sing song. “Do you mind helping me with the firewood, it’s just so heavy and I don’t think I can carry it!”

Dimitri had once seen her carry Marianne off field when she’d been injured all while Hilda was wearing full armour and weapons.

“Of course.” He said like he hadn’t and stood to help her.

“Thank you so much, you’ve just got such amazing strength I know you’ll be the best to help me.” Hilda winked at him, making Dimitri stumble a little. Then she turned to Marianne. “We’ll be back, try not to miss us too much!”

She must have winked at Marianne too because Marianne flushed but then offered a shaky, if genuine, smile at Hilda.

“Be safe.” Marianne said, tucking a strand of hair back, and she was still smiling at Hilda alone.

Hilda was beaming as she turned back and practically skipped away.

Even Dimitri wasn’t that oblivious despite that his classmates certainly thought he was. Perhaps Hilda wasn’t quite an anomaly after all.

**Edelgard**

The stables weren’t empty when Edelgard arrived that morning; she’d planned on riding out to the forest with a missive to deliver to someone waiting there but had hoped to arrive early enough no one would spot her.

Instead she heard voices and peered around to see Hilda von Goneril and Marianne von Edmund there, standing in front of a horse. Edelgard frowned and couldn’t help but be surprised; though she knew little of them what she did know was that Hilda wasn’t an early riser. Of course neither of the two were in her class or house, they’d both transferred to the Blue Lions as far as Edelgard was aware, but even she had heard of Hilda’s notorious laziness.

“I’m sorry to have woken you so early.” Marianne said, her voice louder only because of the emptiness in the stables.

“Don’t worry about it.” Hilda assured her, waving off Marianne’s worry but Edelgard caught her hiding a yawn behind her hand. “I didn’t want you to have to do this by yourself.”

Edelgard raised an eyebrow at the declaration, which hardly sounded like the Hilda she had heard of. Volunteering to help someone? She must have had an ulterior motive.

“You really didn’t have to.” Marianne looked close to tears, “I’m just bothering you…”

“Of course you’re not Marianne!” Hilda rushed to say, reaching out to rest her hands on Marianne’s shoulders. “I wanted to be here for, uh, for Dorte.” Hilda glanced over at the horse in front of them. “I knew my being here would just cheer him up from that injury he’s got- which I _know_ you can heal. Even horses can’t deny my cuteness.”

Marianne’s face wavered between genuine guilt and amusement; the amusement won out when she giggled lightly and Edelgard caught the victorious grin on Hilda’s face that slowly turned soft as Marianne kept laughing.

Oh, Edelgard thought dumbstruck, _that_ was her ulterior motive.

She turned to sneak back out of the stables, the letter in her hand felt heavier than ever. A possible death sentence on whatever was blooming at Garreg Mach.

It could wait a few more hours at least.

**Lysithea**

“Marianne?” Lysithea asked, surprise colouring her voice.

“O-oh, Lysithea.” Marianne paused with the tray in her hand.

“I don’t see you here often.” Lyisthea said, gesturing to the dining hall behind them. “Did you want to eat with us?”

“Ah.” Marianne shifted on her feet, a clear sign she wanted out of the conversation. “I’m not very good company.”

Lysithea refrained from rolling her eyes; she’d been hearing that from Marianne for ages now and it was getting on her nerves. One of these days she was going to sit Marianne down and have a talk. Life was too short to be so hard on yourself, no one knew that like Lysithea did.

The sharp retort died on her lips however when she noticed what was on Marianne’s tray.

“Marianne why do you have two dishes?” Lysithea narrowed her eyes, she’d never seen Marianne eat that much of one dish let alone feel hungry enough for another one.

Marianne looked down at the tray, “It’s for Hilda.” Marianne explained. “I…I thought she might like it if someone brought it to her.”

Lysithea’s mouth was agape and she knew it as it all clicked in place. Hilda had been injured in the last battle and was being kept in the infirmary overnight. She’d whined the whole time about being lonely and missing out on her favourite meal until all of them had gotten tired of it and promised to visit her later after their own meal.

She shut her mouth and eyed Marianne who was still staring at the dish, this time with uncertainty.

“I bet she’ll appreciate that.” Lysithea said, her tone not as acerbic as usual.

“You think?” Marianne looked up, a hesitant smile on her face.

Lysithea returned it in earnest. “She could use the company.”

This time Marianne didn’t shoot down her idea, merely looked relieved that someone was backing up her up.

“I’ll take it to her now then.” Marianne said and her voice didn’t waver at all.

It was amazing what Hilda could inspire in people truly.

**Dedue**

The greenhouse always calmed Dedue, aside from the kitchens it was his favourite place at Garreg Mach. Most students didn’t stray into it often though some tried it as a make out spot; he did his best to avoid it then.

That morning no one was in it and he could garden in peace, sifting through the soil to plant a seed, letting the dirt slide across his palm in a soothing manner that made him breathe in relief.

“Ugh, dirt.”

The peace was shattered by the loud exclamation and Dedue looked over to see that Hilda had entered the greenhouse though she hadn’t spotted him yet. He shook the dirt off his hands as he stood to greet her.

“Hilda.” He said, careful to make some noise so she didn’t jump. He was aware his presence could frighten people, even more so if he was too quiet about it. “I am pleased to see you’ve recovered.”

“Oh, Dedue!” Hilda smiled at him, “I thought I saw you coming here!”

He inclined his head in a nod, “I often come here. It is-”

“So pretty right?” Hilda cut in, not rudely but Dedue suppressed a sigh. Hilda just couldn’t keep silent; if she had something to say then she had to say it. It was something he’d learned the past month. “It’s just so hard to keep clean here.” Hilda continued with a whine. “And our shirts are white! I swear whoever made that uniform decision just wasn’t thinking.”

Dedue’s mouth twitched in amusement, for all Hilda couldn’t stop talking at least she was entertaining about it. “Was there something you needed?” He asked.

“Oh.” Hilda stopped whatever ramble she was getting to. “I was just hoping to find some flowers as a thank you for Marianne.”

He was surprised to see a pinkness in her cheeks, something that couldn’t be brushed away by the humidity in the greenhouse. He chose not to bring it up like some of their classmates would have, merely gesturing for her to follow him to a back corner.

In silence he cut the stems of the flowers there and then went to another section of the greenhouse to gather some more. Hilda followed him, curiosity written all over her face.

“Here.” He said once he had cut more flowers and arranged them carefully. He handed her the blue and white bundle of forget-me-nots and lily of the valleys.

“Oh Dedue these look so nice!” Hilda gushed. “Thank you! Marianne is going to love them…” Hilda trailed off with a pleased sigh. “They remind me of her. If you need anything let me know!” Before he could respond however Hilda had taken off.

Later that day he found a book of Alliance flowers in his rooms and turned out into the courtyard to see Marianne with the bouquet he’d made in her hands and Hilda resting her head on Marianne’s shoulders, not saying a word but enjoying the moment.

**Caspar**

The training grounds were full by mid-afternoon; it was Caspar’s favourite time of day, it meant he was never in need to hunt down a partner to spar with. Today he and Leonie were attempting to see who could beat the other. She had the advantage with the lance but he was quicker so they were ending up evenly tied.

He rolled to dodge another stab and stood up, yelping as Leonie whacked his knees in a fast sweeping motion with her lance. He tumbled down, slamming into the ground.

“You okay, Caspar?” Leonie asked, hovering over him and offering her hand.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, taking her hand. “That was great Leonie!” He went to move into position again but couldn’t hide the wince.

Byleth appeared behind them, how they were so fast Caspar couldn’t figure out but they merely tapped his shoulder and gestured to the corner where Marianne was on healing duty.

He trudged over, knowing that all attempts to deny his injury would be ignored and it was best to get it over with.

“Hey Marianne.” He greeted when he got close enough.

Marianne jumped, despite that she’d seen him coming she still looked surprised. “C-Caspar.”

“Sorry about that.” Caspar said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. “Didn’t mean to startle you.” He collapsed on the bench next to her.

“T-That’s okay.” Marianne was hesitant as she summoned a heal spell, barely even touching him when she turned her magic towards him.

He might have been a little hurt if he didn’t know that Marianne was just like that. Before he could give his thanks however Hilda came barrelling into bench between him and Marianne.

“Marianne!” Hilda whined. “I got hit! And I’m all sweaty, ugh I hate training, even I can’t look cute doing it.”

“I think you look fine Hilda.” Marianne said quietly and resting a hand on Hilda’s shoulder to heal the cut there. She lingered there a moment later and brushed Hilda’s hair back, all with a small smile.

Caspar twitched, feeling like he was suddenly intruding.

“Thanks for the help Marianne!” He said too loudly even for him, making both Hilda and Marianne jump. Marianne pulled away from Hilda and Hilda shot him a glare in response making him scratch the back of his neck and mumble apologies.

Hilda turned away to gush at Marianne about something and Caspar slipped away. It was nice that someone could make Marianne comfortable at least.

**Sylvain**

“Hey Hilda~”

“Hey Sylvain~” Hilda replied in the same flirtatious manner he had. She rocked back on her feet making the basket she was holding sway a little in her grip.

Sylvain eyed it with some suspicion. “Going out?” Idly he wondered who it was Hilda was about to trick into carrying that basket and if he could get out of it at all.

“Yup!” Hilda said cheerfully, “I’m just waiting for Marianne.”

Sylvain’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Marianne? She doesn’t like going into town.”

“Oh I know that silly,” Hilda replied with a hint of exasperation. “That’s why we’re doing a picnic in the forest.”

“In the forest.” Sylvain repeated drily. “I’m surprised Hilda, you don’t seem the nature type.”

Hilda made a face but quickly replaced it with a grin, “I do like nature! Getting dirty is just another thing. But that’s what the blanket is for.”

Sylvain hummed in consideration and was about to point out that she’d then have to clean her blanket when Marianne stepped out. She spotted Sylvain and hesitated even as he waved at her.

“Marianne!” Hilda slipped the basket into just one hand to grasp it and greeted her with a wave of her own. “Ready?”

Marianne’s eyes flickered over to Sylvain and he offered his most charming grin even if he knew that Marianne wouldn’t notice. “I was just leaving to go into town; you’re both welcome to join me later.” He said with a wink.

“Well I do need some things but if Marianne wants to stay…” Hilda murmured and tapped her chin with a finger.

“I could go.” Marianne said, her voice as quiet as ever and she was looking at Hilda alone.

Hilda beamed at her and Sylvain felt like an intruder, he took a step back to give them some room. Hilda didn’t notice as she turned to walk away but Marianne did and glanced over him with something that looked a lot like guilt.

He waved it off, making a motion towards Hilda so Marianne would start to follow her. So he wasn’t the knight that could help Marianne or what she was looking for, at least he could give a hand where he could.

**Lorenz**

Lorenz did his best to straighten up as the battle finished; he had to look his best after all to make an impression on General Holst. Perhaps the General had even heard how dutifully Lorenz was in helping his sister during battles and would thank him. It would certainly be appropriate for Lorenz to get that recognition.

Hilda had run off the second the fighting had finished to find her brother and he scanned around the field looking for the familiar pink hair.

Spotting it he began walking over, still dusting himself off as best he could.

“…you look terrible.” Hilda chided loudly to the man in front of her who did in fact look like death warmed over. He had the same bright pink hair that Hilda did and just peeking out of his armor was a necklace that Lorenz could recognize as Hilda’s work. Undoubtedly this was her brother. 

“What were you even thinking coming here?” Hilda continued on, crossing her arms in front of Holst. “It’s a good thing I came when I did!”

Lorenz stood in plain view, waiting to be noticed. Another time he might have intervened but his gut told him that Hilda would just brush him off in front of Holst if he did that and that was hardly the impression he wanted to make.

“You need a healer.” Hilda put her hands on her hips and looked her brother over with a frown. She then turned and marched off.

Lorenz blinked, pausing only a moment before he slid up to Holst. “Good afternoon, General. My name is Lorenz Hellman Glo-”

“Move, Lorenz.” Hilda said as she came back, trailing behind her was Marianne who had paled enough her complexion matched Holst sickly own. “Holst, this is Marianne.” Hilda said with all the pride in her voice.

“Marianne von Edmund?” Holst’s voice was coarse through his sickness but the weak smile he gave was genuine. “I’ve heard of you from my sister’s letters. That she doesn’t send often enough.”

Hilda acted like she didn’t hear that part. “Marianne is the best healer we have.” She turned to look at Marianne, her eyes pleading. “Marianne do you think you could look at my brother?”

“I-I-”

“Please?” Hilda reached out to take Marianne’s hand.

Marianne’s gaze softened. “I’ll do my best.”

“Perfect!” Hilda grinned and whirled on her brother. Marianne took a step forward with one hand blazing with white magic. Her other hand remained in Hilda’s grasp.

Lorenz sulked but slipped away, it was clear that he wasn’t going to get the introduction he needed. He’d just have to make sure at some point Hilda mentioned him in her letters at least as much as she mentioned Marianne.

**Ingrid**

There were a lot of things that had changed over the course of five years; the war had taken its toll and Ingrid wasn’t immune to the drudgery in it. It was why she was quietly glad to find that though it was run down Garreg Mach hadn’t changed all that much.

In silent agreement everyone had taken back their old rooms that they had once had. Ingrid had greeted Marianne with a smile and was pleased to see Marianne returned it easier than she used to. She was a good neighbour to have, always considerate of the time and never noisy.

Unless Hilda was there.

Ingrid sighed into her pillow for the fifth time that night at the muffled voices that filtered through the wall. She couldn’t hear what was being said but knew it was Hilda talking.

She sat up and got out of bed, intent on telling them to please keep it down but stopped when she noticed Marianne’s door was open and instead of Hilda cheerfully going on about a topic she was curled up in Marianne’s bed, her head resting in Marianne’s lap and arms around Marianne in a way that didn’t look comfortable at all.

“I know my brother will be okay.” Hilda was saying, her voice wobbly. “But I can’t help but worry! He’s terrible at looking after himself and there’s so much pressure on him…”

Marianne stroked her hair back, listening to Hilda without a word. There was sorrow in her gaze and Ingrid would bet that Marianne was having her own trouble sleeping but as Hilda lay there she looked more relaxed than Ingrid could ever remember her being.

“What am I supposed to do Marianne?” Hilda’s voice was still muffled as she pressed into Marianne’s skirts.

Marianne bit her lip, her hand on Hilda’s hair paused its ministrations. “I’m sure we can figure it out.”

Hilda froze and then raised her head, “We?”

Marianne nodded and yelped as Hilda threw herself at Marianne with a hug.

Ingrid chose that moment to slip back to her room; perhaps as comfortable as having her old room was she could offer to swap with Hilda tomorrow.

**Linhardt**

There was a time that Linhardt had thought he’d had a kindred spirit with Hilda. She never wanted to do the work assigned to them either and was quick to convince someone else to and was well known for her laziness. However she also didn’t believe in being quiet.

“I don’t know why the Professor thought I should be doing this.” Hilda huffed as she moved more of the rubble away from one of the statues. “Doesn’t she know I’m delicate? I should be like this statue,” Hilda sighed, “Not doing anything but admired.”

Linhardt rolled his eyes. “I don’t think the thieves who broke into this place admired it very much.”

Hilda frowned at him. “I guess you’re right.” She flopped onto one of the newly fixed pews in the cathedral. “Still, being a statue does sound kinda nice.”

Linhardt sighed in his disagreement and shook his head. “People would talk to you all day; it’s more of a bother.”

“Only you would see it that way.” Hilda teased.

He sat next to her and leaned back on the pew, closing his eyes and ready to take a nap when he heard a sharp intake of breath. He cracked one eye open to see Hilda sitting up straight and looking at the other side of the cathedral.

Linhardt turned, curious, and saw Marianne praying near one of the fixed up statues. The light of the ceiling that had yet to be patched shone down on her giving her an almost ethereal glow.

Hilda rested her chin on her hands, elbows bent on her knees and just smiled.

Linhardt looked between them, a theory growing in his mind.

“I bet Marianne would like to be appreciated.” He said idly, watching Hilda carefully.

“You’re right Linhardt!” Hilda looked over at him with a grin and slapped him on the shoulder, making him wheeze with how hard she could hit. “So do you mind taking care of this while I go do that?” Hilda fluttered her lashes, “Thanks so much!”

She was off before he could get another word in, leaving him with the rubble as she greeted Marianne. Linhardt stared down at the work in front of him.

“I think I’ll need to rework my experiments.” He muttered to himself, regretful he hadn’t picked the right time. Still, he thought looking back over at the other two; there was a question that needed answering.

**Felix**

Years ago Ingrid had accused him of being oblivious when it came to other people but the fact of the matter was Felix did notice what was happening to others around him. He just didn’t care.

Like he didn’t care that Marianne was hovering at the edges of the training grounds as he ran through his practice. Except for the fact that it was annoying to him.

“What?” He finally growled out, whirling to face Marianne.

She flinched but that was to be expected, she would have regardless if it was anyone else.

“I was w-wondering if…” Marianne began but trailed off. She looked like she was about to bolt, wringing her hands and glancing away from him.

“Spit it out.” Felix said. “I don’t have time for this.”

Marianne swallowed hard and then to his surprise straightened up. “I was wondering if you could help me with my sword work!” She finally blurted out, louder than either of them were expecting by the surprised look on her own face.

“Me.” Felix deadpanned. “You want me to help you.”

“Y-you’re the best one here!” Marianne said quickly. “Please.” She pulled her hands to her stomach, stilling the motion of nervously fiddling. “I need to learn.”

Felix narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

Marianne’s shoulders fell. “In the last battle…I needed to get to the front lines, so I need to learn how to better fight there.”

“You’re a healer. Stick with what you can do.” Felix scoffed and started to turn away.

“Wait!” Marianne exclaimed and caught his sleeve. “Please.” She repeated.

Felix could feel a headache building and pulled his arm away from her to rub at his forehead. “And why do you need to get to the front lines?”

“Hilda’s there.” Marianne’s answer was so quiet he could barely hear it. She lifted her head. “I need to protect the people I care about.”

The insult that there wasn’t any point was on the tip of his tongue, the only thing that stopped him was the memory of his father saying that.

His father who was gone.

Felix sighed; he was going to regret this he could feel it. “Get your sword.” He bit out and stepped back to ready himself. “Let’s see how bad you are.”

Marianne just nodded, her eyes full of determination and maybe this wouldn’t be such a disaster after all.

**Annette**

Annette yelped as a blur of pink and black sped past the corner of her eye, making her drop her book in surprise.

“Whoops,” Hilda chirped, speeding back her way, “Sorry Annette, have you seen Marianne?”

Annette carefully bookmarked her place in her book and set it down, “Not recently, or at least not here. I did see her at the training grounds this morning.”

Hilda blinked. “The training grounds?”

Annette just shrugged, “Maybe the professor sent her there?”

“I hope so…” Hilda said and sat down hard in the seat across from Annette. She dropped her crossed arms onto the table and sulked. “I haven’t seen her a lot these days, I’ve been worried!”

“Do you need help looking for her?” Annette offered, she was about to stand up when Hilda shook her head.

“You’re probably right, that’s the only place I haven’t checked.” Hilda rested a hand on her cheek and sighed. “I even looked in the forest, I know she likes talking to the animals there.”

“Does she sing to them?” Annette asked because she could relate to that urge.

Hilda laughed, “No, she just thinks they make better conversationalists than people a lot of the times.”

“She’s never seemed to mind talking to you- oh um, that is, from what I’ve seen. I haven’t been watching, I swear.”

Hilda’s eyebrows rose. “I didn’t think you were until just now…”

“Oh no, forget I said that.”

Hilda paused for a moment. “You really think she doesn’t mind talking to me?”

Annette shrugged, “I mean…I don’t see Marianne seeking out a lot of people and I’ve tried talking to her a bunch, she just gets really quiet but she really comes out of her shell whenever you show up.”

Hilda brightened considerably at that information and Annette’s eyes widened.

“Oh my gosh, you like her!” She couldn’t believe she hadn’t seen this before.

“Annette!” Hilda said loudly and the shushed her. “I don’t want everybody to know!”

“I think they already do…” If Annette was really thinking about it now it made several of the bemused looks she’d seen at dinner whenever Hilda gushed about Marianne’s looks make sense.

Hilda groaned and dropped her head onto the table. Annette leaned over to pat her head.

“You should tell her!” Annette said cheerfully. “I’m sure she likes you back.”

“I’m working on it.” Hilda said, her voice muffled from where she was burrowed into her arms.

“I can help! Or, well,” Annette said sheepishly, feeling guilty she was pushing this. “How about I make some cookies for you to give her?”

Hilda perked up at, “Thanks Annette.” She said gratefully.

And while she was baking she could try to convince Hilda to give confessing to Marianne a try.

**Dorothea**

Dorothea watched as Marianne walked out of the training grounds look far more worse for wear than she had while entering it.

“Marianne?” Dorothea called out, catching up to her quickly. “Are you all right?”

“Oh, Dorothea.” Marianne greeted, exhaustion clear as day from her tone alone. “Was there something you needed?”

“Not really, I just noticed that you’ve been training a lot recently.” Dorothea reached out to rest a hand on Marianne’s shoulder. “If something’s going on or you ever need to talk I’m here.” Admittedly she hadn’t talked to Marianne very much in the past but it wouldn’t hurt to put the offer out there. She was a lot like Bernadetta and Dorothea couldn’t help but check in on all her old classmates.

“T-that’s okay,” Marianne shook her off. “Thank you but I’m fine.”

Dorothea gave her a once over and met Marianne’s eyes. “Fine?”

Marianne winced. “I’ve been training with Felix.”

“With Felix?!” Dorothea yelped, “Marianne, why?”

She winced again and Dorothea pulled back a little on her worry, trying not to overwhelm her.

“I was hoping to improve my sword skills.” Marianne finally said, looking down at the ground. Dorothea wondered if she had every part of Garreg Mach mapped out in her head from the rocks alone.

“Oh. Well I could always help you with that if Felix is being too much.” Dorothea offered. “I may not look it but I’ve given him a run for it when I needed to.”

Marianne looked up, slightly awed. “You did?” She asked and then, “You will?”

“Of course! I imagine you have a good reason if you’re working this hard on it, I’d be glad to help you out.”

Marianne nodded absentmindedly.

“I don’t suppose you’d care to tell me what that reason is?” Dorothea asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Marianne froze on the spot and glanced around nervously. “I was hoping to get better…if I have to go to the front lines I need to protect myself and others.” That sounded a little rehearsed; Dorothea wondered if she’d used that before.

“The front lines? The professor usually keeps up back…” Dorothea was often nearby Marianne as a fellow user on the battlefield at least. In fact the only time she could think of when Marianne went to the front lines was when Hilda got hurt and Marianne had rushed off without a second thought.

Oh, Dorothea thought and then cleared her throat. “A word of advice Marianne, we don’t know how long this fighting will last.” She couldn’t keep the sadness out of her voice at that and Marianne reached over to offer her own comfort but paused last second. “Tell the people who need to hear you care that you do before it’s too late.”

“I-I will.” Marianne said, looking surprisingly determined. “I’ll try.” She amended after a second though.

“That’s all we can do.”

**Leonie**

Leonie dodged as another demonic beast came barrelling out of the fog towards them. She fired off an arrow before switching to her lance and dug in to tear at a part of its legs.

“This isn’t working well!” Leonie yelled out to no one in particular. Around her her other old classmates were all in their own struggles.

“We need to get to Marianne!” Hilda yelled back, she threw her axe at the demonic beast, lodging it deep in its skull. The beast screamed and crashed to the ground, showering them with dirt as it did.

To Leonie’s surprise Hilda didn’t complain but just grabbed her axe from its fallen body and hoisted it over her shoulder.

“We need to get to Marianne.” She repeated, worry colouring her voice.

Leonie nodded her agreement and offered Hilda a hand to climb up on her horse with her. Marianne had been separated from them somewhere in the fog when the fight started, the professor lost along with her. It was more their personal fight than anyone else’s so Leonie couldn’t say she was surprised but she hated that they’d lost sight of them all the same.

She tore through the fog, Hilda clutching her from where she sat behind Leonie.

“There!” Leonie shouted though it was unnecessary. She rode up to the professor and Hilda jumped off her horse, rushing towards Marianne.

An earshattering roar had all of them flinching. Hilda came to a stop in front of Marianne with her axe clutched in both hands.

“You’re real annoying, you know that?” Hilda said, unrepentant, when the beast stopped enough for them to hear themselves again.

“We need to stop him!” Marianne yelled out, her crest shone above her as she readied her magic and cast the forest in a bright enough light the fog was temporarily lifted.

Leonie edged her horse forward as at the same time the professor raised her sword and Hilda threw her axe. Her lance sliced across the beast’s neck and by the time she’d turned her horse to view the damage it had fallen. As soon as it did the other beasts around them scattered causing everyone to look around in confusion.

Leonie looked over to Marianne and Hilda to see that Hilda had pulled Marianne into a tight hug.

“I’m okay, Hilda.” Marianne was assuring her. “Really.” She looked over at the beast and there was something almost peaceful in her gaze. “I’m okay.”

Hilda only tightened her grip like she was afraid Marianne would still fade into the fog if she let go.

Leonie swallowed hard and tore away from them, they both looked safe and Marianne could use the lecture about going off on her own later.

**Raphael**

The sun beat down on Raphael as he waited at the stables; the professor had sent everyone training on horseback off for a race outside the monastery and asked him to help make sure everyone returned safely but waiting was boring.

He glanced around to see some birds on top of the stables and in a booming voice yelled out, “HEY!”

The birds took to the air in a second.

“Aw,” Raphael frowned, dejected for the moment.

“Um, Raphael?” He heard from behind him and turned to see Hilda standing there looking confused. “What are you doing?” She asked, tilting her head.

“Trying to talk to the birds like Marianne does; I haven’t quite managed it yet, but I’ll get there!” Raphael assured her.

Hilda blinked and opened her mouth. Then she shut it and shook her head.

“Maybe I should ask Marianne for another lesson when she gets back…” Raphael mused and looked behind his shoulder. “Should be back any minute now. I hope. I’m getting hungry just waiting here.” He turned back to Hilda. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh.” Hilda said. “I was hoping to talk to Marianne about something, but if you needed her…” She was strangely hesitant since their return from the Sealed Forest, Raphael might not have noticed it if Ignatz hadn’t pointed it out the other night.

The sound of hooves echoed in the air as a group of riders came to a halt in front of them. Ferdinand and Lorenz immediately began to argue on who had come in first in their noble endeavor while both Leonie and Ingrid rolled their eyes behind them and Dimitri tried to break up the argument despite Sylvain goading them both on. Marianne just slid off of Dorte and took his reins, leading him towards Raphael and Hilda.

“Marianne!” Raphael greeted her, his voice loud enough that he talked over Hilda. “Whoops, sorry Hilda.” He said sheepishly.

Hilda patted his arm. “It’s okay. I guess I should come back later.” There was something defeated about her tone that made Raphael squint at her with worry.

“Wait,” Marianne called out, “Was there something you needed Hilda?”

To his surprise Hilda’s cheeks flushed as she shook her head.

“Nothing important. It’s okay, Marianne. I’ll see you later.”

Raphael leaned over to take the reins from Marianne, “I got this.” He told her. “You two can go talk.” He wasn’t sure what they needed to talk about but despite what Hilda said it seemed important to her.

“Thanks Raphael.” Marianne smiled and reached over to brush her hand against Dorte before she turned to Hilda. “I’m sorry, I’m all sweaty…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Hilda rushed to say. “You look amazing.”

“O-oh.” Marianne stuttered and in a daze walked over to Hilda.

Raphael watched them leave and turned to Dorte. “Wonder what that was about. Hope they’re both okay, I’ll check in on them at dinner.” He said. Dorte didn’t answer him but Raphael kept talking cheerfully anyway.

**Bernadetta**

Finding the perfect spot to do her embroidery was hard. She could have used her room but if she stayed there then someone could find her easier and interrupt her and Bernadetta had a plan today. Embroider her latest handkerchief, actually a gift for Dorothea, and then work on writing. There wasn’t much time during the war for downtime and she understood that so she was taking advantage of it while she could.

“Ah,” Bernadetta said to herself as she settled into a hidden alcove near the greenhouse. “The perfect spot.” It wasn’t breezy enough to interfere with her thread as she tried to stitch but it was enough to make the scent of the flowers drift over her. Bernadetta sighed in pleasure and stretched out. She took her embroidery from her bag and began humming to herself but stopped at the noise coming from the greenhouse.

“…I have to say something.”

That was Hilda, Bernadetta realized and peeked out just a little to see Hilda and Marianne standing in the garden. They were hidden from view like her by the side of the greenhouse wall but didn’t seem to spot her.

“I was just so worried Marianne.” Hilda continued on in one breath. “I don’t want to lose you. Not without saying something.” She looked close to tears and Bernadetta was sharply reminded of the night everyone had returned from the forest. She hadn’t gone but had watched everyone return back at the gate, just to make sure they all came in safe and sound.

Hilda had come in hand in hand with Marianne and Bernadetta wasn’t sure now if she’d ever let go that night.

“Hilda…” Marianne reached out to rest a hand on Hilda’s cheek. “I’m sorry.” It didn’t sound like her usual Marianne apology where, like Bernadetta, she was apologizing just for being there though. “I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“You know Marianne.” Hilda began, a smile wavering on her lips, “I think you should always come get me before you leave like that again.”

“Isn’t that a lot of work for you?”

“I told you I don’t mind if it’s you!” Hilda said quickly.

“Oh.” Marianne said, sounding out of breath, and to Bernadetta’s surprise she leaned down and kissed Hilda. Hilda’s breath stuttered, audible from where Bernadetta was hiding, and she wrapped her arms around Marianne’s shoulders to deepen the kiss.

Bernadetta pulled back, her own cheeks flushing in embarrassment. She’d have to sneak out around them so as not to alert them of her presence but the alternative of being caught was too mortifying. She wondered if they’d mind if she used this scene as inspiration for her writing…..

**Ferdinand**

Ferdinand made his way to the gardens, his tea set grasped in his hands. As usual he was looking forward to his daily tea, it was the only routine he could enjoy during this war and he hardly even got to make it a routine since they were sent out to fight so often.

He had to do his best, not only because it was his duty but also because he could tell there were those who didn’t trust him as he had come from the Empire. Some were wondering if he and his other former Black Eagle classmates were just waiting for the opportune time to turn. It was stressful and weighed heavily on him so he had to do all that he could to show they were trustworthy.

At least their other immediate classmates of the Blue Lions house put their faith in all of them. He wondered if he’d see any in the gardens and could convince them to join him.

He hummed as he rounded the corner and smiled when he saw Marianne and Hilda sitting at a table. Rumours had been flying around the monastery about those two the last few days. Even Bernadetta had taken part in a tale or two.

“Ah, Marianne, Hilda.” He beamed at them. “A pleasure to see you both.”

“Ferdinand!” Hilda greeted back and he could recognize that tone now as the one she adopted when she wanted something. “So good to see you!”

“Hello Ferdinand.” Marianne said, more to the table than him but she did look up enough to nod and smile at him so he counted it as a victory.

“We were just thinking we were getting a little peckish,” Hilda sighed. “But those trays at the dining hall are just so heavy for either of us to carry.”

“Ah.” Ferdinand said, bemused. “Shall I fetch some snacks for you then?” It was easier to play along with Hilda at times he found. “I fear I must insist you let me.”

He caught Marianne’s lips twitching in something that could have been an amused smile.

“Oh could you?” Hilda cooed, “We’d be really grateful.” Her hand slipped across the table to grasp Marianne’s. Ferdinand followed the movement with a raised eyebrow. He looked over at Hilda who was still pleading something albeit silently.

Slowly Ferdinand caught on.

“Ah.” He said yet again. “I believe I shall gather those for you but then must be off, the professor is in need of my services.”

Hilda relaxed and shot Ferdinand a genuine grin, “Thanks so much.” She said, her voice no longer sly but relieved. He nodded at her and turned to walk away. It was good to see the rumours weren’t completely baseless and they looked happy. He’d offer his congratulations for them another day; it was uncouth to interrupt tea time after all.

**Ashe**

There was an unspoken agreement within the group at Garreg Mach on who wasn’t allowed in the kitchens to do meal time despite that they all said they’d take turns. Caspar for instance was strongly discouraged from cooking anything least they all have charcoaled fish for that night. Hilda was a mixed bag when it came to it; she herself hardly cooked and usually could convince someone else to but everyone was pretty certain she was capable of it.

So Ashe was surprised when he walked in to see her dashing about the kitchen.

“Hilda?” He asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Ashe!” Hilda jumped a little when she whirled around to see him. She rested a manicured hand on her chest and sighed. “Thank the goddess you’re here, I need your help!”

“Um,” Ashe began, confused. “I’d be glad to?” He said though it was more said in confusion and as a question than anything else.

“Good.” Hilda reached out to drag him over. “Please fix this.” She glanced down at the pot on the stove.

Ashe peered inside.

“Is that…fish?” He guessed only by the smell alone because it certainly didn’t look like it.

“Fish and bean soup.” Hilda said somewhat mournfully. “Marianne has a cold and I thought this would help make her feel better…”

“Oh that’s sweet.” Ashe turned to her with a smile. “I’d be glad to help.”

“You will! Thank you!” Hilda clapped her hands and breathed out a sigh of relief. “I was just thinking I’d have to scrap the whole thing and it’d be all that work for nothing!”

“Well,” Ashe tried to say as delicately as possible. “We may have to still start from scratch.”

“Oh.” Hilda deflated but then straightened up. “All right, I suppose if we have to.”

“If you don’t mind could we make enough for everyone else? It’s my turn to cook and I must admit this is a favourite of mine as well.”

Hilda pouted, probably at the idea of even more work, but resignedly gave in and began to chop the ingredients at Ashe’s directions.

“I just don’t know where I went wrong.” Hilda was saying as she did so. “I followed the instructions!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ashe assured her. “We all can get into a little trouble cooking at times. Except maybe Dedue.”

“Marianne is so good at it. She always makes sure there’s two meals for people who don’t like the first one she makes.” Hilda said, more than a little love-struck.

“I’d heard you two got together.” Ashe glanced over to see Hilda’s ears were a little pink. “I think it’s nice you have each other.”

“I got lucky.” Hilda admitted, “I know I’m good to look at but…I’m not the easiest to live with, just ask my brother.”

“I think you both got lucky.” Ashe said honestly. “We can all see how much you care, Hilda.”

“Maybe don’t mention that to Marianne.” Hilda replied wryly but she was smiling. “I don’t think she’d like knowing we’re the centre of attention.”

“I’ll be sure to look away next time.” Ashe promised. If only because he knew there would be a next time given how Hilda showered Marianne with affection any time she saw her.

**Ignatz**

Ignatz set down his sketchbook at the table, eagerly ready to break it open and work out a design for his latest idea, but looked up when he heard sniffling.

“Marianne?” He asked, worried, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay.” Marianne said but she was swaying as she talked and Ignatz was afraid she might pass out then and there.

“Sit down,” He said quickly, bolting up to help her if needed but relieved when she sat down across from him. He took his own seat again and peered at her. “Do you need anything?”

Marianne shook her head, her eyes glazed over but it wasn’t in her usual lost in thoughts way.

“I think I need some tea, how about I get you some as well?” Ignatz asked but didn’t wait for the answer and just stood up to go get some. He quickly filled a pot with hot water and grabbed two cups and the tea leaves to steep.

He arrived back at the table at the same time Hilda showed up with a tray in her hands.

“Marianne you should be resting.” Hilda chided lightly, setting the tray in front of Marianne and taking the seat next to her.

Ignatz set down his own tray of tea next to it and offered Hilda a smile.

“Oh tea! Thanks Ignatz!” Hilda praised, beaming at him.

“You didn’t have to…” Marianne said, her face flushed but it was hard to tell if it was the cold or embarrassment. Ignatz was willing to be it was the latter, Marianne never did well when people showed worry for her.

“I wanted to.” Hilda said, cutting down any argument. She pushed the tray of soup closer to Marianne. “I made your favourite! Well, Ashe helped me, I’m just no good with this recipe!”

“O-oh.” Marianne looked at the soup and then at Hilda and there was something akin to reverence in her gaze.

Hilda leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek, quick and chaste and pulled back with her eyes sparkling.

“Hilda!” Marianne frowned, “You’ll catch my cold.”

“I’ll risk it.” Hilda waved off her concern again.

Ignatz watched on, bemused, and opted to go find another cup to pour the tea into.

**Petra**

The second floors of the dormitories were mostly quiet when Petra went to drop off the latest duty roster for Dimitri per Byleth’s request. Except the door closest to the stairs which was Ingr- Hilda’s room.

An annoyed huff sounded from her room and Petra peered into the open door curiously.

“Hilda?” She asked, seeing Hilda sitting cross legged on the floor and working with fabric. “What is it you are doing?”

Hilda’s head shot up, “Petra!” She greeted and then looked down at the project she was working on. “Oh, I was attempting to braid this.”

“I see.” Petra said and tilted her head. “Is there a reason you have chosen this?”

Hilda sighed, “I’m just practicing.” She admitted. “I’ve watched Marianne braid her hair and I’d like to help but I’m not quite used to it.”

“Ah, I have understanding. You wish to help the mate of your soul in her morning ritual.”

“Mate of my soul?” Hilda asked, blinking at the phrasing.

“Yes, Marianne…you are in love correct?”

Hilda nodded.

Petra smiled, “Then she is the mate of your soul.”

Hilda ducked her head and grinned. “That sounds so nice…” Hilda’s sigh this time was more love-struck. “You’re right Petra, she’s my soulmate.”

“Here.” Petra took a seat next to her and pulled the fabric towards her. “I can be showing you many techniques. You may practice on me if you wish.”

Hilda squealed and reached over to hug Petra. “Thank you, Petra! I appreciate this so much.”

Petra patted her arm. “You can be showing me how you make your jewelry in return.”

“Of course!” Hilda agreed easily and watched with sharp eyes as Petra braided the fabric in front of her.

If there was one thing Petra could appreciate it was someone dedicated to learning something new, especially if that was for a matter of the heart.

**Mercedes**

Mercedes wasn’t surprised to see Marianne in the cathedral when she entered that morning. Most mornings it was just the two of them there praying before sunrise until the bell sounded to wake up the rest of the monastery.

“Good morning, Marianne.” Mercedes greeted with a smile.

Marianne had at least stopped jumping every time she saw Mercedes in the morning and just turned to greet her in turn. “Good Morning Mercedes.”

Mercedes walked up to her and stopped next to her, in front of the statue in the room. “It’s a beautiful morning, isn’t it? I was thinking of taking my tea outside today.”

“Ah, that sounds nice.” Marianne replied somewhat awkwardly, despite seeing each other every day she was still working on her comfort level talking around people.

Mercedes pretended not to notice it and tried to draw her into conversation, “What were you praying for today?”

Marianne glanced up at the statue in front of them. “I- I was giving thanks today.”

“Oh?” Mercedes tried to keep her curiosity contained but couldn’t.

“Yes.” Marianne continued, oblivious to it. “For the people in my life.”

Oh dear, Mercedes thought, Marianne could be quite obvious these days.

“Anyone in particular?” Mercedes teased, she couldn’t help but do so a little.

Marianne shuffled on her feet, the skirt of her dress swishing against the floor. “Um.” Marianne began, her gaze darting to every other corner of the cathedral.

“It’s okay.” Mercedes assured her with a smile. “I don’t have to know.”

“Thank you.” Marianne said, relief evident in her voice.

“I think I’ll thank the goddess as well today.” Mercedes continued. “For allowing my friends to see the love that’s right in front of them.”

Marianne choked on air and Mercedes patted her back, still smiling.

**Hubert**

The battle raged on around them, Hubert ignored the cries around him and just focused on taking down soldier after soldier all her could.

That his old classmates had breached his perimeter wasn’t a good sign but he couldn’t give up now, not when Lady Edelgard’s dreams were so close. If they could end the battle here all forces against her would be quelled.

He gritted his teeth and threw another miasma at the soldiers trying to sneak closer. One broke through the ranks and to his surprise he recognized that flash of pink hair.

Hilda von Goneril, loyal but lazy.

That was what his notes on her read which he wouldn’t have guessed by the way she charged at him without a second thought.

He barely had time to dodge the axe that slammed into the ground. He recognized it as a holy relic which was probably the only reason why it didn’t shatter at the impact.

A Death Γ spell was ready in his hand in a second and spare no regrets in blasting it in her direction.

Hilda cried out, hit on her right side and went down on one knee.

Before he could finish her off however fire rained down on him, forcing him back.

A fimbulvetr spell if he recalled correctly and looked wildly around to see who cast it. The only one in front of him was Hilda and…

Marianne von Edmund, weak and full of guilt.

He’d once thought of recruiting her due to her feelings towards her crest, he was sure she’d be welcome to the idea of a world without their influence. Lady Edelgard had told him she didn’t think Marianne would join however, with some insight he was missing.

As he watched Marianne run towards Hilda with a healing spell on her fingertips and then take a fighting stance in front of her protectively, a sword raised in her grasp that he realized was her own holy relic, he realized that Lady Edelgard was right.

“Marianne!” Hilda called out, struggling to stand on her feet even with the healing.

Marianne looked back, her eyes wide, and then turned to Hubert.

Nothing but death would separate these two it appeared.

He summoned his own spell. Marianne tightened her grip on her blade.

When he fell to the sword he could have sworn he saw Hilda reach out to pull Marianne into a kiss and scoffed at his own folly.

**Marianne & Hilda**

Light shone through the curtains onto Marianne, making her open her eyes blearily. She raised a hand to block it out and yawned.

Then sat up with a gasp.

She’d missed morning prayers she realized, looking at how high the sun was in the sky.

Next to her Hilda made a disgruntled noise at being jostled and the sudden chill in the air that came from Marianne dragging the blankets up with her.

“Sorry Hilda,” Marianne apologized and moved to slip out of the bed.

Hilda’s arms slipped around her waist and she pulled back for Marianne was resting against her again.

Marianne giggled when a kiss was pressed to her neck, soft enough that it just tickled. “Hilda!” She said between her laughter. “I have to pray.”

Hilda groaned. “Can’t you do it later? We just got back! We saved the day! We deserve some rest and I think the goddess knows it.”

She pressed another kiss against Marianne’s collarbone and Marianne faltered, her resolve weakening.

“I don’t want to appear ungrateful to her…”

Hilda sat up, swinging a leg over Marianne so she was straddling her, she looked down at Marianne with a frown. “Marianne the only people who pray more than you here is Rhea herself. But,” Hilda relented, leaning down for a quick kiss. “If it makes you feel better I’ll go with you to pray tonight.”

“Really?” Marianne asked, beaming at Hilda.

“Sure. I’ll even join you to take care of Dorte before we do.” Another kiss. “And go with you into town to make sure the animal shelter is doing okay.” Another kiss. “But can we please just enjoy this morning.”

Marianne giggled again as Hilda peppered her face with kisses. “All right, Hilda. You win.”

“Yes!” Hilda cheered, triumphant. She cupped Marianne’s cheeks as she kissed her again, deeper this time and Marianne followed her when she pulled back.

Despite how she felt dizzily breathless from the previous kiss she couldn’t help but lean in for another one. She’d never get used to this, the feeling in her chest both weightless and heavy all at once.

“I love you.” Marianne said when the kiss broke, running her fingers through Hilda’s hair.

Hilda grinned at her, throwing her arms over Marianne’s shoulders and holding her close. She nuzzled into Marianne’s hair.

“I love you too, Marianne.” Hilda said, closing her eyes and just breathing in to take in the moment.

Marianne fell back with a yelp when Hilda shifted on her, Hilda pressed her face against Marianne’s neck and they both lay there in silence.

“Do you think we should get up soon to greet the others?” Marianne asked after what she was sure hours had passed.

“Nah, I think everyone’s had enough of us for now. We can join them all later.”

Marianne hummed in her agreement and shut her eyes, letting Hilda’s own soft breathing lull her back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is probably my last fic of the year/decade which is wild. If anyone does have any FE femslash prompts they want to hmu with I'm over at ezrisdax~


End file.
